Cherche pas, t'as Thor!
by Ludwig Victrix
Summary: Loki, après un énième conflit avec son paternel, est exilé d'Asgard. Mais lorsqu'on vient de débarquer en parfait étranger sur terre sans le sous inhibant ses pulsions meurtrières, il n'y a pas 36 manières de survivre, être gigolo est l'une des plus faciles, rentables et particulièrement pratique lorsqu'on l'on peut créer des clones et changer de sexe à loisir. (Trucs débiles!)
1. Chapter 1

Loki, après un énième conflit avec son paternel, est exilé d'Asgard. Mais lorsqu'on vient de débarquer en parfait étranger sur terre sans le sous inhibant ses pulsions meurtrières, il n'y a pas 36 manières de survivre… Être gigolo est l'une des plus faciles, rentables et particulièrement pratique lorsqu'on l'on peut créer des clones et changer de sexe à loisir. Bientôt, le dieu de la ruse va prendre goût à la débauche des humains et il faudra plus que quelques mots doux pour l'amadouer et le convaincre de rentrer…

**(Que les puristes et autres groupies ne s'offusquent pas des incohérences plus que flagrantes et autres références stupides, SECOND DEGRÉS du début à la fin en passant par le milieu et les trois quarts, virage à gauche, droite, à l'abordage!)**

Loki,/Thor, Stark/Captain...

Allez, avec cette fic je plonge enfin dans le merveilleux monde des comics que j'aime tout particulièrement. Encore un amas de débilités sans nom, mais que voulez-vous, ce pairing m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment. La première d'une longue série ? A voir.

Soyez indulgents, insomnie.

Disclaimer : Gloire à Marvel toussa toussa, non c'est pas moi qui a eut la brillante idée de créer un encornet dépressif sadique et son acolyte bodybuildé, dommage !

* * *

**Asgard, début de soirée.**

Un grognement de rage s'élevait une fois de plus à l'intérieur du palais et deux chaises s'envolèrent avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le dallage. Essayant tant bien que mal de calmer une colère sans nom, l'héritier d'Asgard assit lamentablement sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains ne tentait même plus d'étouffer ses hurlements. Étant de base pour le moins caractériel, il n'était pas rare de voir Thor nanti d'excès de colère mais là les choses prenaient un tournant excessif. Son frère lui manquait atrocement et au bout de quelques semaines, le mobilier du palais fut réduit de plus de la moitié.

L'ainé n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de la destinée du cadet puisque qu'Odin (se remettant à peine de son insuffisance cardiaque) s'enfermait dans un incroyable mutisme dès que le sujet était abordé par son fils légitime. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, tout les proches et convives de la demeure manquaient de s'étouffer sur place lorsque le nom de Loki était prononcé avant de se renfrogner dans une indifférence glaciale. Seule leur mère ne pouvait cacher ses larmes et vivait plutôt mal la disparition de son petit « chaton tout doux », malgré l'air exaspéré de l'assemblée. Thor était certain que son frère n'était pas mort mais personne ne voulait le renseigner, changeant de sujet et utilisant n'importe quelle diversion afin de ne pas répondre aux questions cruciales.

L'interrogatoire constant du blond commençait pourtant à taper sur les nerfs de tous. Sans Loki, le prince d'Asgard passait le plus clair de ses journées à voguer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, le regard vague ou bien à balancer des tables contre les murs. Plusieurs fois, il avait songé à s'ouvrir les veines avec une enveloppe timbrée (était-elle seulement la seule ?), comme son petit frère perturbé, il y a de cela de longs siècles auparavant, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Bref, la situation était désespérée, ni les combats, ni l'hydromel, ni les banquets ne pouvait rendre à Thor le fantôme d'un sourire et encore moins les femmes…

Pour qui il ne montrait plus le moindre intérêt. Il avait toujours eut une préférence pour les vierges grandes et souples, à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux verts mais étrangement, il ne trouvait plus de femelles de cette apparence depuis plusieurs mois. En un mot il dépérissait. Ses amis le forçaient à sortir, boire, chasser, étriper des ennemis, mais ces préoccupations hautement intellectuelles qui d'ordinaire remplissaient le colosse d'un sourire goguenard n'avaient plus le moindre effet. Ils avaient même tenté de l'appâter avec des pièces de viande sorties tout juste du four mais n'avaient obtenu qu'un regard exaspéré. Thor ne massacrait plus, Thor ne se vantait plus, Thor ne coïtait plus, bref Thor n'était plus Thor. Ils avaient raison sur ce point.

Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Au moins avant que le palais ne soit plus qu'un champs de ruine, si ce n'est la planète entière. Ils commencèrent à mener leur petite enquête pour aider leur pauvre ami en pleine crise de frustration fraternelle à récolter des renseignements sur l'être aimé. La forte poitrine de Sif fut un allié des plus précieux pour délier les langues (…) et bientôt ils eurent la certitude que le dieu de la ruse était bel et bien en vie.

**-Je le savais !**

Thor triomphant levait son marteau au plafond comme s'il essayait d'appeler la foudre dans même la pièce afin de prouver son euphorie et manqua de griller à point la joyeuse assemblée. Ses amis étaient partagés entre l'envie de détaler à toutes jambes, chercher une issue de secours et un petit soulagement quant au possible avenir de survie de…Leurs appartements à la demeure royale. Ils se contentèrent d'afficher un sourire crispé.

**-Mais une question reste en suspend… Où diable se trouve t-il ?**

Ils soupirèrent d'exaspération, ce cauchemar ne finirais donc jamais ? Sif jeta un regard suppliant au groupuscule qui l'entourait, au bord des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas passer de nouveau à la casserole dans la couche de guerriers ivres et transpirants dont le ronflement rauque labourait encore son crâne…

**-Thor, fais confiance à ton intuition… Être vif d'esprit tu dois.**

Heimdall, le puissant gardien du Bifrost , dévisageait son prince comme sous rayon X, et déblatéra cette phrase sans ciller. L'intéressé fut bouleversé d'une si grande aura de sagesse.

-**Tu as raison mon ami ! **

**Eh bien mes amis** (il aimait prouver à chaque instant à quel point son brushing le rendait populaire) **je vais m'entretenir avec ma mère la reine.**

Avec un léger salut respectueux, il quitta la pièce, sa chevelure ondulée flottant au rythme du vent, des étoiles dans les yeux et nanti du sourire mièvre que nous connaissons tous. Même après qu'il ait passé la porte, la forte odeur d'hydromel ne se dissipa pas, indiquant à tous la manière dont il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil la nuit précédente. Les convives éclatèrent de rire, ravis de retrouver la légendaire bonne humeur, l'air béat et l'alcoolisme de leur futur souverain et de surcroît compagnon d'armes de toujours. Le gardien du Bifrost leva un sourcil pour partager la liesse avant de recommencer à fixer le vide avec un intérêt analytique.

* * *

**Londres, 13h30.**_  
_

_ A franchir inlassablement les limites de la bienséance. Nous ne comprenions pas vraiment nos premiers rapprochements, nous n'étions que des enfants, cependant moi j'ai toujours su distinctement ce qui m'arrachait le cœur, je ne me suis jamais soucié de cette histoire de morale, ce que bon même t'as fais me rejeter. A chaque fois que tu ramenais une Asgardienne dans ta couche la haine me consumait, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignais instinctivement lorsque l'on se frôlait malencontreusement je voulais hurler. Tu me rendais fou. Je t'ai haï du plus profond de mon âme. Le grand fils d'Odin nanti de l'admiration de tous. Je voulais te tuer à mains nues, disloquer ta chair, me repaitre de tes organes encore chauds… _

_Je voulais que ton corps devienne aussi froid que le mien, pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais. Pourtant j'ai préféré agir dans l'ombre, titiller le démon de la manipulation. Alors que j'ai toujours été connu pour être le dieu de la magie et de la ruse je suis devenue celui du mensonge et de la félonie, celui toujours derrière ta stature imposante qui ne récoltait que les miettes d'une quelconque reconnaissance. Celui que l'on craint mais qu'on admire pas, que l'on admirerai jamais. Tes conquêtes d'un soir qui défilaient dans le corridor de ta chambre me rendaient hors de moi, si un grand nombre de ses créatures fardées à la poitrine opulente ont disparues dans des circonstances étranges, cela n'arrivait toujours pas à canaliser toute la hargne qui m'irradiait. Il fallait davantage, il fallait encore plus te meurtrir._

_ Et puis je ne m'inquiétais pas, ce n'était qu'une simple distraction pour toi, des amas de viande pour calmer ta concupiscence, rien de plus que de vulgaires objets. La façon dont tu me regardais moi me désarmait tantôt qu'elle m'entrainait à continuer mes machinations. Je ne rêvais pas, jamais, tes œillades lorsque j'étais placé loin de toi, la sensation de tes yeux bleus, inquisiteurs, qui parcourait mon échine et cette lueur… Si brillante de désir… Non je ne rêvais pas… Alors pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'osais m'avancer tu réduisais mes efforts à néants ? _

_Tu portais une si grande importance au regard des autres, tu voulais briller, ce paraitre en rien « anormal ». Rictus, moi les autres je les aient toujours craint, j'ai toujours senti un dédain profond envers tes amis les plus proches et notre famille à mon égard, comme si je n'étais qu'un immonde parasite. Évidement, je suis resté longtemps dans l'ignorance, grandissant avec le poids écrasant du manque d'affection, puisque c'est toi qui récoltais toujours tous les honneurs. J'ai développé d'autres facultés, totalement opposées aux tiennes. Alors que tu étais un valeureux combattant, je m'enfermais à étudier des journées entières les livres de magie. Bientôt j'appris à manipuler les esprits et maîtriser des aptitudes qui me paraissaient depuis toujours impossibles. Alors que tu brisais les crânes à la guerre je…_

Loki leva un sourcil, réalisant malgré lui ce qu'il était en train de faire, dépité, il balança en l'air au hasard dans la pièce sa mini figurine articulée à l'effigie de Thor, commandée récemment sur une e-boutique geek d'ebay, bien qu'elle lui servait parfois d'autres usages qui auraient utilité dans une e-boutique tout à fait… Différente ou indécente comme il vous plaira. Il soupira fermement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noirs, luisants comme le glaçage d'une andouille de Vire, n'avaient cette fois, aucun besoin d'être plaqué à l'arrière (Dieu qu'il aimait cette expression !) à l'aide d'une triple couche de brillantine, le sébum naturel accomplissait admirablement cet office. Graouuu ! Réveil difficile…

Cela faisait désormais trois longs mois qu'il était arrivé de force sur Midgard et presque autant qu'il heu…Travaillait. Par contre, il avait des souvenirs un peu trop vifs de la veille et quelques bleus sur son corps et d'autres désagréments qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de minimiser. Il fixa son visage un long instant, son liner décomposé le rendant fils, cette fois digne, d'un panda sous LCD à moins que ce soit ses cernes aussi profonds qu'une cavité… De catacombe.

Non vraiment… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était « impliqué » hier soir. Grand, blond, musclé, avec une légère barbe, rustre…Karl (c'est ainsi que ce nommait la bête en rut) , outre son lourd accent allemand digne d'un navet cinématographique de film d'espionnage, avait, contre toute attende, émoustillé tous les sens de « monsieur » Loki, lui rappelant aussi quelqu'un sans pour autant arriver à déterminer dans son esprit le nom de la personne (théorie de refoulement du docteur Freud, un autre allemand lui aussi un peu trop chaud lapin).

Le dieu des mensonges se mentant à soi-même si ce n'est pas « mignon » ! Bref… Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air avec une férocité bestiale et son arrière train ne cessait de lui confirmer la donne.

**-Tss… Ces stupides mortels vont bien me rendre encore plus dépravé que je ne le suis déjà…**

Las, ses yeux verts radioactifs fixèrent autre chose que la glace réfléchissante, pour heurter la baignoire. Mouais, croupir dans l'eau brulante durant de longues minutes tel une boite de petits pois au bain-marie, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça pour oublier les sévices de la veille… Tout de même ce n'était pas croyable ! D'habitude il laissait toujours l'office à l'un de ses clones de forniquer à sa place comme des étalons roumains, avec ses clients !

Oui client, l'honorable métier du second fils d'Odin répudié, était de vendre son corps au plus offrant ou de se travestir de manière « complète » grâce à ses capacités polymorphes, mais là il ne pouvait nier que le blondinet lui avait fait de l'effet. Assez du moins pour qu'il n'utilise aucun subterfuges magiques pendant les réjouissances de la banquette arrière (qui s'étaient terminées sur un sofa à demi éventré par leurs ébats). Face à ses remémorations pleines de douceur et de poésie, son poignet agrippait fermement le robinet de douche.

L'eau chaude coulait dans la baignoire ainsi que la triple dose de bain moussant. L'air s'empourpra d'une virile odeur de pomme, vanille et cannelle alors que l'exilé (qui a lu excité ?) plongeait son corps endoloris dans la mousse blanche et épaisse avec un soupir de satisfaction. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

**... To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asgard, 10 minutes plus tard**

Thor parcourait les couloirs d'une démarche vive, le sourire aux lèvres. Bombant le torse, sa cape rouge virevoltait à l'arrière, ses mains serrant son marteau avec une hargne inaccoutumée. Si Loki était vivant il était de son devoir de le secourir, peu importe les circonstances et les dangers qui découlaient de cette initiative. Il le voyait déjà, tremblant, les joues rougies, ses doux cheveux corbeaux rebiquant aux pointes, des larmes de joie dégoulinant sur son cou gracile, le regard brillant de désir et…Bref, Thor devait voler à sa rescousse en fidèle chevalier servent. De toute évidence son petit frère adoré devait dépérir sans lui. Il l'imaginait déjà, affalé par terre dans une chambre en train d'ingurgiter des litres de vodka/tagada en compagnie de ses amis bisexuels, My Chemical Romance à plein volume en musique de fond, se scarifiant des cœurs brisés sur son avant bras, comme cela c'était produit il y a quelques siècles lorsque Odin avait interdit à son fils cadet de se montrer en public en uniforme d'écolière. Quelle tragédie ! Il devait empêcher ses jours sombres de revenir par tous les moyens. L'héritier jeta un œil aux alentours. Des morceaux divers et variés d'objets et de meubles jonchaient le sol et les murs étaient couvert de fissures plus ou moins larges. Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop emporté ces derniers jours ? Qu'importe, la perte de son Loki l'avait anéanti… Les gens d'Asgard étaient ouverts d'esprit et compréhensifs non ? Oh et après tout, une table ça repousse ! L'héritier arriva devant les appartements de sa mère, inspirant fortement afin de reprendre contenance, il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, par intermittence et légers coups vifs.

**-Maman…***badaboum*** Maman… ***badaboum*** Maman… ***badaboum*** Maman …***badaboum*

Surprise, Frigga dissimula sous un coussin son exemplaire en cuir relié de « comment dresser son mari en 30 leçons » et croisa les jambes en sifflotant. Elle reconnaissait cette manière stupide et casse-pieds de frapper à la porte entre milles. Son regard lançait plus d'éclairs que Mojilir.

**-VAS-TU ARRÊTER CE VACARME SALE GOSSE ?!**

Thor était rassuré, sa mamounette l'avait reconnu et était apparemment de très bonne humeur. Sans la moindre hésitation l'héritier ouvra doucement la porte avec un grand sourire. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de lui apporter un collier de pâtes en guise de gage de paix pour cette visite mais il n'y avait pas pensé , enfin si, mais juste à l'instant.

**-Maman d'amour je viens te voir de façon officielle. Ça fait des semaines que personnes ne veut répondre à mes questions en ce qui concerne mon frère. **

**Donc, il y a quelques jours j'ai décidé d'obtenir des réponses de ma propre initiative **(il avait apparemment déjà oublié que ce sont ses amis qui avaient fait tout le sale boulot..)** et j'ai appris que Loki était vivant. **

**Alors tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé que je le ramène ici, avec nous !**

A l'évocation de son petit chaton tout doux, la reine fondit en larmes. Désemparé Thor se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler mais elle repoussa violemment « cet espèce de labrador aux cheveux d'hippie ». Entre deux sanglots elle reprit peu à peu une respiration normale et des mots qui n'étaient pas hachés comme le fourrage des lasagnes. La détresse dans les prunelles de Thor la toucha tout de même en plein cœur même si l'émotion venait surtout de l'évocation de son fils cadet.

**-Il y a eu scandale… Ton frère avec ses talents de magicien s'est transformé en jument…**

Frigga débita cela du tac au tac tout en se mouchant bruyamment. Son mouchoir rapidement plein, elle se rabattit sur la cape de son fils.

**-En jument ? Je ne comprends pas bien… Il voulait se faire monter par un cavalier sur un champs de bataille ?**

Face à la stupidité de son rejeton elle arqua un sourcil. Non vraiment, l'esprit vif (quoique machiavélique) de son fils cadet lui manquait atrocement, avec Thor elle était toujours obligée de faire un dessin pour illustrer des propos simples comme bonjour alors que Loki semblait « presque » lire dans les pensées des autres. La différence de quotient intellectuel était écrasante (comme celle de carrure soit dit au passage). En plus elle n'était pas très douée pour dessiner des scènes Yaoistes.

**-Tu touches le vif du sujet et je suis certaine que mon chaton tout doux aurait adoré ce scénario… Il est tellement romantique… **

**Mais non il a juste copulé avec le dieu des chevaux sous cette forme.**

La reine prit une expression attendrie. Loki avait toujours été extrêmement sensible. C'était un magicien hors paire, il avait le sens de la mode et de la musique, écoutait de l'opéra, lisait Baudelaire, regardait des émissions culturelles sur le câble… Le cadet était poli, élégant, sa voix avait une intonation d'aristocrate, cuisinait bien… Il était toujours impeccablement coiffé, se parfumait au gingembre, découpait des cadavres dans sa chambre et lui présentait toujours ses petits amis. Tout ce qu'une mère pouvait rêver !

**-PARDON ?!**

Thor exorbita ses prunelles à la fois à cause de la stupeur et de la rage. Il imaginait son frère, en train de se faire prendre et…. Grrrr blasphème !

**-C'est de ta faute Thor ! Des siècles de frustration sexuelle et tu voulais qu'il réagisse comment ?! **

**Mon pauvre petit, mon adoré… De plus lors de ton exil tu es tombé amoureux d'une inutile mortelle, tu lui as brisé le cœur !**

...

**-Hein ?… Ghhhuuuu…. ?**

La réplique eut pour lui effet d'une douche froide… Elle parlait de Jane ? Mais… Ils n'avaient même pas couché ensembles ! Ils s'étaient justes embrassés comme deux sangsues sous un soleil de plomb… Elle lui avait offert un toit, du café, des pancakes et avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'écraser, c'était la moindre des choses de la remercier non ?

**-Décidément tu es bien comme ton père ! Tu ne comprends rien au cœur des femmes !**

**-Laissez moi deviner mère, cette histoire est parvenue aux oreilles de père ?**

Les pires conclusions vrillèrent son esprit, alors que lui-même avait été banni pour avoir seulement massacré des centaines de personnes, il imaginait aisément à quel point Odin avait du s'énerver pour une partie de sabots en l'air dans un box de paille…

**-Oui ! Il est entré dans une vive colère, clamant à la fois honte, déshonneur et transgenre.**

**Il ne comprend pas à quel point mon Loki est un être délicat… Et il… Il l'a banni sur terre pour qu'il se repente de ses fautes…**

* * *

**Londres, 21H30**

Au début, il avait commencé comme simple serveur dans un Pub mais le nombre incalculable de fois où les clients lui ont mit la main aux fesses l'encouragèrent à explorer une toute nouvelle… Voie.

D'abord timide et peu sur de lui, Loki c'était rapidement mit à hanter les boites glauques de Londres à une heure de plus en plus tardive et de moins en moins couvert, avec un sourire aguicheur. Homme ou femme il pouvait se transformer à sa guise pour son plus grand plaisir. Cependant il assumait aussi pleinement son corps d'homme, enfin presque... De longs cheveux ondulés, une taille fine, des hanches légères, une poitrine ferme sans être excessivement volumineuse et du maquillage, (ah qu'il aimait le maquillage !) la jouissance qui découlait d'être dans la peau de Lady Loki ne se tarissait jamais. C'était déjà le cas à Asgard mais là-bas, les mots honte et déshonneur étaient prononcés à chaque fois. Dans le royaume d'Odin , il avait parfois bien du mal à trouver un partenaire tant de sordides rumeurs circulaient sur son compte. Des rumeurs totalement fondées... Pratiques qui ne dérangeait nullement ici, bien au contraire.

Le dieu était aux anges, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa « punition » aurait été aussi agréable, et cette planète, à première vue détestable, aussi hospitalière. La haine sans bornes qu'il vouait aux habitants s'estompait quelque peu bien que grand nombre de fois il lui arrivait encore d'hurler « prosterne-toi pauvre mortel ! » aux pantins de Midgard. A sa grande surprise, ses clients ne se firent pas prier pour s'exécuter… Enfin bref, il vivait une existence confortable, s'envoyait en l'air avec n'importe qui et n'attrapait jamais d'infections honteuses à l'instar de ses collègues de travail. Il pouvait sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et était, de surcroît payé pour ça, que demander de plus ? Loki ne rechignait jamais le cachet, ayant vite comprit à quel point cette planète était matérialiste. Lorsqu'un client ne lui plaisait pas, il le laissait au bon soin de l'un de ses clones de faire la sale besogne et pouffait de rire face aux cris de jouissance de l'imbécile heureux. Sa situation financière stable lui permettait d'habiter dans un vaste appartement qu'il avait décoré avec goût et sobriété. Cependant malgré toute cette existence en apparence parfaite, il sentait toujours en lui un vide que ses nombreux partenaires n'arrivaient pas à combler. Le peu de temps où il dormait, le Jotun était proie à des rêves plus ou moins agités. Un nom revenait sans cesse à ses lèvres. Quel nom ? Blessés dans leur orgueil, ses clients ne voulaient tout bonnement pas lui répondre.

Loki était planté dans un bar sordide de la capitale depuis plus d'une heure. Une vive brulure dans son bas ventre l'avait empêché de se transformer en femelle ce soir là. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais grand nombre d'individu étaient gêné et refusait de prendre par derrière une jeune femme. Ainsi soit-il… Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir comprimer douloureusement ses organes dans un corset snif. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu renoncer à la chaleur suintante du vinyle et portait un pantalon pour le moins moulant. Ravi de la sensation du tissu qui frottait agréablement son postérieur, il ne cessait de se dandiner sur son siège et sa parade nuptiale involontaire eut son petit effet puisque rapidement, une foule de mâle en chaleur l'encerclèrent afin de payer sa conso. Des cocktails plus colorés les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur le comptoir. Il aperçut quelques hommes balancer discrètement un petit comprimé dans les verres offerts. Léger rire, la drogue de Midgar n'avait pas le moindre effet sur un dieu, néanmoins, il aimait le goût de l'alcool qui lui par contre commençait à lui monter à la tête. Proie à une forte chaleur, il s'attarda à déboutonner en partie sa chemise vert-foncé ce qui eut pour effet que la foule masculine se rapproche davantage. Dépitées, les autres catins levèrent un regard inondé d'un surplus de Khôl, au ciel. Ce crétin de gigolo aux cheveux plaqués était en train de leur piquer les meilleurs clients potentiels.

**-Dis donc mon mignon, tu prends combien pour un petit détour dans une ruelle étroite ?**

Loki dévisagea l'individu qui venait de l'aborder aussi vivement. Brun, les cheveux courts, grand et musclé, la trentaine passée, un bouc, des traits un peu tirés et un costume impeccable, ce n'était pas exactement son type d'homme mais il ferait fort bien l'affaire. Son accent était tout sauf Londonien. L'homme transpirait la richesse…Et le Whisky.

**-Quoi ? Vous ne m'invitez même pas chez vous ? Un coup plaqué contre un mur sale et c'est tout ? Dans ce cas, autant allez directement dans les toilettes si je ne vaux pas plus que ça à vos yeux…**

A vrai dire se faire prendre dans une cabine croupie ne le dérangeait nullement mais il y avait un sordide plaisir à jouer aux divas. Son vis-à-vis hilare, pouffa de rire avant de finir son verre. Le barman leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

**-Alors comme ça Tony t'es aussi branché mec? Évites de trop l'abimer celui là, il rapporte pas mal à la maison et tu sais que pour ce genre de choses on a des « putes de seconde zone »...**

L'intéressé ne cilla pas et commanda un autre verre, ponctuant ses phrases de « c'est à cause de cette salope » en guise d'excuse. La salope en question faisait donc le bonheur de Loki mais il se demandait tout de même si un homme complètement pété allait pourvoir se débrouiller correctement avec leur petite affaire sans ronfler entre ses cuisses. Son questionnement s'évanouit lorsqu'il remarqua que les réflexes du trentenaire étaient encore bien performants, à en juger par l'étroitesse de son pantalon alors que Loki s'était assit sur lui. Profondément énervées, les « putes de seconde zone » ne cessaient de baver devant la Rolex dorée de l'alcoolique.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy populace ! **

**En l'an de grâce 2013, je passe encore beaucoup de temps en ce moment sur mon autre fiction Avengers en cours, c'est-à-dire LOSTCHILD, mais ce petit recueil de stupidités me manquait affreusement, alors voici un court mais tout nouveau chapitre. Pas deux parties distinctes sur Thor et Loki, cette fois je consacre ce passage à Iron Man. Je ne sais pas quand il va intervenir de nouveau dans l'histoire, donc le voici le héros de cette partie.**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et consort, je n'ai pas de beta et malgré le fait que je tente de me relire, il y a toujours des coquilles.**

**M'enfin…**

**Merci de suivre mon cerveau atrophié et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Tour Stark, une semaine auparavant.**_

D'ordinaire Tony Stark n'emballait pas d'hommes, c'était indéniable. Mais d'ordinaire Pepper ne le quittait pas en le qualifiant d'éternel adolescent attardé et irresponsable.

D'ordinaire cette même blonde aux courbes ravageuses ne lui lançait pas son propre caleçon pur coton, souillé et odorant de 8 jours en pleine figure en prétextant qu'il ne savait pas faire une machine (le comble pour un créateur d'armure !)...

Ce ne fut pas le seul linge sale balancé d'ailleurs…

Enfin bref il n'y a rien de plus blessant pour un homme, outre de faire pipi à côté de la cuvette, que d'être plaqué de la sorte.

Il était dépité, mais vraiment…

D'abord, l'incompréhension, puis l'indignation, et pour finir les paquets de kleenex menthol qui lui servaient d'un tout autre usage d'ordinaire, If U know what I mean…

Bref, le milliardaire se noyait dans un océan de larmes, du moins lors de quelques jours.

Après, c'était dans la catnip tequila...

Jarvis c'était montré excellent barman, maniant le shaker, avec autant de savoir-faire que de dextérité, pour le plus grand bonheur d'iron man.

**-Excellent Jarvis, excellent…**

**Oh yeah ça c'est la belle vie ma Brenda !**

La dite Brenda, charmante, douce et vertueuse poupée gonflable, s'étalait avec un regard alanguit sur le canapé du salon.

Prévisiblement, il se lassa rapidement du plastique, songeant à se créer un cyborg féminin, une beauté froide (et je ne parle pas que du contact du métal !) et sexy comme il en raffolait.

Terminator-girl et le soulèvement de… Bref , vous m'avez compris.

Pourtant, il ne se sevra pas de sa cure d'alcool pour autant, et là c'est le drame…

Pas que son entrejambe était restée coincé dans le bras mécanique de l'une de ses armures mais il voyait son ex partout !

Le Pepper Mint, le Dr Pepper…

Une sournoise conspiration ne cessait de s'abattre sur lui !

Il fallait qu'il sorte, oui sorte avant de devenir fou à lier…

Ou non, mieux, voyager ! Voilà, un grand bol d'air frais, l'idée de voguer dans une autre contrée lointaine et verdoyante était parfaite.

**-Jarvis, réserve-moi un allez-première classe pour Londres !**

Londres, brumeuse capitale d'Angleterre.

Mouais, il c'était ma fois, fort bien adapté au pays de Sherlock et ce malgré la pluie incessante, Iron Man n'avait pas encore rouillé.

La journée, il visitait les alentours, émerveillé des nombreux trésors culturels et dormait lors des visites de musés mais le soir…

Tel un vampire attiré par une infusion de tampax, Tony hantait les Pubs, les clubs, les boites et les bars glauques de la capitale.

C'était devenu son rendez-vous quotidien et un certain bar, son endroit de prédilection.

D'abord il n'avait fait que boire, avant de comprendre que l'établissement avait une toute autre fonction, vu les créatures de rêves qui patientaient au comptoir, croisant et décroisant des jambes longilignes.

Okay… Bon et pourquoi pas après tout ?

Néanmoins quelqu'un sortait du lot du flot des escort-girls, la première fois, pas très sobre d'ailleurs, Iron Man avait bien cru qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, avant de l'observer davantage.

Oh cette créature avait un sourire terriblement … Hem… Machiavélique ?

Tony passait donc son temps à l'épier, non sans discrétion et récoltait toutes les informations possibles et imaginables dans son journal de bord.

_Pseudo : Loki, genre : indéfini mais apparemment masculin, âge : probablement moins de la trentaine activité : gigolo rigolo, à l'air pour le moins productif, signe particulier : des yeux verts radioactifs, une forte addiction à la brillantine et aux pantalons trop moulants._

Et puis il y a eut ce fameux soir, trop éméché par le whisky écossais, Tony avait enfin décidé de ne pas observer de loin la créature aux cheveux plaqués, mais bien de lui faire du rentre-dedans avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Après tout, il avait les moyens de se le permettre non ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cet emofail lui faisait de l'effet mais bon, il fallait passer outre…

Ou pas justement.

...

Les choses étaient plus faciles qu'il ne l'aurait songé, si bien qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, Loki était… Assit sur lui.

D'accord, calmons-nous, ne faisons pas exploser l'espèce de réacteur fluo qui nous sert de cœur… Cuisant échec.

HELP just... Help!

Le milliardaire se tourna une énième fois vers cet excellent whisky vieillit en fût, un peu trop vieillit même.

Stark était un play-boy, Stark avait la classe à Dallas (et a Camden), Stark roxait du poney à huit pattes nantit de la peste bubonique (spouick, une cloque !), donc normalement Stark tenait l'alcool.

Mais ça… C'était avant.

Son crâne était prêt à exploser, ne lui rappelant que trop bien un chat ( hoy Lokitty !) en train de valdinguer dans un sèche linge bloqué au programme essorage.

Il n'aurait pas du tenter le cocktail aux fruits d'mer…

Le gigolo commençait à gesticuler un petit peu trop au goût d'Iron Man, avec un sourire charmeur et en battant des cils qui plus est.

En plus, c'était quoi cette odeur de gingembre qu'il embaumait ?!

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il se sentait fort à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Eh merde ! Non quand même, il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça avec un homme ?

En plus il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre, ou plutôt le prendre, enfin bref…

Stark se rendait compte un peu trop tard dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer.

En plus, il n'avait finalement, aucune envie de fourrer autre chose…

Et son putain de crâne qui dansait la carioca !

Non vraiment ce n'était pas son jour de chance… Soudainement, alors que Loki commençait a lui prodiguer de délicieuses papouilles, une idée brillante (enfin presque) éclaira son esprit obscurcît par l'alcool.

Il se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance.

Tony enleva un instant ses lunettes de soleil (très utiles la nuit) afin de planter un regard muy caliente dans les prunelles du gigolo fanatique de vinyle.

**-J'suis navré mon mignon, j'ai oublié ma carte de crédit, on ne va pas pouvoir courir les champs les bras chargés de bananes…**

Sur ce, il se dégagea du Jotun qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre, balança quelques billets à la hâte en direction du barman, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction de la sortie.

Okay… Par Odin!

Tout c'était passé à une vitesse folle mais le serveur ne pouvait retenir un énorme fou rire après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Les côtes et les chopes prêtes à se briser, il se fendait la poire en lorgnant un Loki qui était officiellement dépité de voir ce compte en banque plein à craquer fuir au loin.

VDM.

* * *

**Ouais, ouais je sais, affligeant, que voulez-vous, c'est le jeu ma pauvre Brenda… **

**Mais laissons là, la charmante poupée gonflable, je me repenche sur Thor et compagnie la prochaine fois.**

** See you later !**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Puisqu'une gente damoiselle est venue me parler pour m'engueuler et savoir pourquoi je ne cesse de faire vivre des choses horribles à son Lokitty d'amuuuur (non parce que c'est bien connu, il a une vie de bizounours, cours les champs en robe mousseline poursuivit par des papillons, « monte » des licornes à la croupe rose bonbon et la crinière scintillante et habite GAYment au pays des petits êtres bleus où même Gargamel est un gentil monsieur qui offre des bonbons derrière son Van), alors la motivation de reprendre ce recueil de conneries a atteint son point culminant._**

**_Let's dance ! (put one u're red shoes and daaaance the blue~ )_**

* * *

**Asgard**

Thor quitta sa mère d'un ton impérieux, lui assurant qu'il ramènerait le prince cadet chez eux peu importe-les moult dangers qui peupleraient cette quête. La reine lui donna sa bénédiction ainsi qu'un panier tressé contenant une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour la route tout en lui pinçant la joue. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le goûter de l'héritier!

Les amis du blond ne voulaient étrangement pas prendre part à l'aventure, les histoires de famille très peu pour eux, ils avaient déjà assez subits cela récemment. Le Dieu du Tonnerre comprit leur réticence et l'approuva. C'était ses soucis et il s'en sortirait très bien, après tout, il savait compter deux par deux et lasser ses chaussures.

Sif l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue (bien qu'elle aurait volontiers préféré un autre scénario), émue, elle espérait de tout cœur, que le valeureux prince, à défaut de ramener Loki (ils s'en fichaient un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer) reviendrait la vie sauve et sans soucis notables de ce voyage inattendu sur Terre. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Thor, la farouche guerrière se comportait comme l'indicible lien d'un bigorneau sur un rocher de plage bretonne.

Après cet au revoir plus ou moins épleuré, le Dieu prit ensuite le chemin écuries royales afin de rendre visite à son « neveu ».

**-Je reviendrais avec mon frère, c'est promis !**

Sleipnir était partagé entre deux idées… D'un côté, il était clair qu'il adorait sa maman et voulait la revoir pour qu'elle lui gratte la tête comme la brave bête qu'il était, mais de l'autre, il ne devinait que trop bien la lueur incestueuse dans le regard de son oncle… Oh non pas encore un nouveau demi-frère! Ils allaient atteindre le quotient maximum des APL à force... Mais bon, il fallait bien cela afin d'entretenir le palais d'or... Pour toute réponse, il hennit longuement. L'oncle prit cela pour des encouragements, rassuré.

Bien… Il ne restait qu'une étape avant de quitter Asgard (Thor avait laissé un post-it sur la vitre de la cabine d'unité de soin d'Odin) , marcher sur le Bifrost et convaincre le gardien de lui ouvrir le passage. Comme à son habitude, Heimdall n'avait guère l'air loquace. Le blond lui assura qu'il venait en paix et n'avait pour cette fois, aucune envie de tailler des Apéricubes de géants du froid (Jotun ! Mon préféré !) ou d'enclencher une nouvelle guerre.

**-Que diriez-vous de trois écus, et on oublie la délation?**

Le gardien parut réfléchir quelques instant, interdit, puis il se laissa convaincre, attrapant à la hâte les trois pièces d'or qui lui serviraient à se payer un kinder bueno à la pause.

**-Bienvenue sur Mignard, monsieur Odinson !**

* * *

** Mignard, début d'après midi  
**

Lueur vive, foudroyante. Thor ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'être telle une balle rebondissante bloquée dans un ascenseur fou. Il s'agrippa de toute force sur le manche de Mjolnir (eh merde des échardes !) afin de ne pas rendre son bol de Nesquick. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux, serrer les dents et…

*BOUM*

Thor s'écrasa avec la délicatesse d'une fiente de pigeon. Il effraya plusieurs chats qui fuirent à la hâte en un mélange de miaulement et de rugissement, certains manquèrent même de le griffer. Aoutch, le bitume était de moins en moins confortable ici bas... Le pot de beurre était totalement explosé contre le mur, et le prince lorgnait le désastre avec désespoir. Snif quel gâchis... Au moins il lui restait la galette... Qu'il dévora avec avidité afin de se remettre de ses émotions un peu trop vives à son goût. Il aurait volontiers préféré atterrir sur une étendue d'herbe fraîche. Se massant douloureusement les côtes (ah ce fichu limbago qui revenait !) et les tempes, il essaya de repérer dans quel endroit de la terre avait-il atterrît.

Cette fois par la grâce divine de papounet, ce n'était pas en plein désert, au moins. Il observait la large ruelle en tentant d'analyser le moindre indice apte à lui fournir ce crucial renseignement. La pancarte de néons clignotants indiquant the big apple n'était apparemment pas assez explicite... Il marcha longuement, comme une âme en peine, avant de comprendre à quel point ces lieux étaient familiers.

* * *

Nous ne pouvons faire suite à votre appel, nous ne pouvons faire suite à votre appel, nous ne pouvons… DIANTRE CORNEMEDOUILLE ! Non, le prince héritier d'Asgard n'avait pas la moindre patience avec la technologie humaine si bien qu'il était à deux doigts de démolir le téléphone avec son marteau. Finalement, il entendit la sonnerie significative, a vrai dire il avait juste énormément de mal avec les touches tactiles… Et ses mains de guerrier.

**-Salutations homme de métal.**

Tony eut un grand sourire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le gladiateur interstellaire lui rende visite sur terre. Il termina cul-sec son shooter de rhum/tequila/caramel, avant de faire un clin d'oeil significatif à son portable.

**-Ouais, ouais Satan m'habite… Content de te revoir aussi! M'enfin pour ça, faut dire merci à la visio, c'est inclus dans mon forfait et je ne paye que 25 euros par mois… Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes mon grand ?**

Le dieu du tonnerre ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'était en train de déblatérer le milliardaire mais jugea plus courtois d'en passer outre. Il avait toujours grand mal à comprendre les élucubrations des mortels mais la voix d'Iron Man lui fit tout de même chaud au cœur.

**-Eh bien mon ami, je me suis rendu à la tour Stark afin de vous y trouver tous ou presque mais je ne vois pas la moindre âme qui vive à moins que mes sens soient obscurcis par un sordide maléfice…**

Ah ouais la tour Stark… Le propriétaire savait qu'il avait bien oublié quelque chose avant de partir, écrire une pancarte explicative des faits récents à l'attention d'éventuels visiteurs extra-terrestres…

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne t'a pas fait subir un sortilège de confusion, aucun de nous n'est à la tour, et surtout pas moi… Pour des raisons personnelles, je voyage à Londres pour quelques temps… **

**Tu as besoin de moi ?**

C'était donc ça ! Tout s'éclairait dans l'esprit du blond, sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne la cause des menaces et insultes écrites au rouge à lèvres sur la baie vitrée de la tour…

**-Affirmatif, puisque je n'arrive pas à joindre les autres… Et ce pour retrouver mon petit frère exilé d'Asgard afin de le ramener chez nous.**

Il espérait sincèrement que le playboy à barbichette accepte de l'aider dans cette glorieuse épopée… Mais ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion. Arf au pire il irait retrouver Jane, après un coït elle était toujours compréhensive.

**-Comme c'est touchant ! **

**Et à quoi il ressemble le bout'd'chou ?**

Le cœur de Thor manqua d'exploser dans sa poitrine et des larmes de joies perlèrent ses yeux couleur Ajax vitro-clean, lui qui se préparait déjà psychologiquement à un refus… De plus il allait devoir décrire son petit frère, chose qu'il adorait. Un sourire mièvre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'un filet de bave s'écoula de ses commissures.

**-Eh bien ami Stark… C'est un être terriblement délicat. Sa peau est blanche, douce et fine, ses lèvres plus soyeuses que des pétales de roses… Ses cheveux d'un noir pur accentuent la pâleur de son teint de jeune fille… Ses hanches sont fermes, étrangement présentes pour un homme, ses jambes fuselées, sa taille fine et…**

Wtf ? Tony cligna une bonne dizaine de fois les paupières face à l'énumération vocale des détails physiques de bombe latine que lui offrait son ami sur un plateau d'argent. Lui qui s'attendait à la description d'un enfant perdu…

**-Ok ! Ok j'ai compris ! Viens directement me voir et envois moi une photo de lui par MMS dans la foulée!**

En effet, il songea de suite au probable potentiel érotique de blanche neige des étoiles. Thor était un homme fort bien battit, et bien que Jane Foster sa petite amie terrienne soit relativement banale, niveau corps, il y avait quand même du level derrière le jean et la chemise à carreaux de Tom Sawyer … Alors la description du petit frère le laissa étrangement imaginatif.

**-D'accord. A Londres ?**

C'est que Thor écoutait bien et était attentif aux informations qu'on lui donnent dès qu'il s'agissait du prince cadet d'Asgard ! Il méritait un bon point, ou une image. C'est mignon les cartes de chatons dans la paille.

**-Ouais… Par la voie des airs ça ne devrait pas être très long.**

**-Tu as raison ami Stark ! Mjolnir est d'une forme incroyable !**

Ne préférant pas savoir, le pourquoi du comment de la dernière phrase de Thor, Tony raccrocha vivement le téléphone, suite à l'horrible image mentale qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute…Il venait de passer dans un tunnel*.

Thor se redressa vivement du trottoir plein de crachats, vieux chewing-gum et autres bouts de latex usagé, toisant l'horizon de toute sa splendeur. Son armure lustrée avec sa propre salive scintillait et miles feux et une légère brise s'engouffrait dans sa tignasse dorée. Avec cérémonie il s'empara de son cher marteau avant de décoller comme une super-nana.

**-Vers l'infini et au-delà !**

Le dieu était heureux, le dieu était ravi… La perspective de revoir Loki l'emplissait de joie et de testostérone, sa cape rouge virevoltait à l'arrière ainsi que ses cheveux mi-longs, tel Rahan croisé avec un Pokémon.

* * *

_***Référence à la fic d'Asrial, « Le tunnel de minuit » que je vous conseille vivement de lire tant c'est THORdant.**_


End file.
